Journey To America
by Applola Snipp
Summary: summary inside secret ships rated for launge and adult scenes


_Journey To America_

_Chap 1:introduction_

**Full summary: Hogwarts and it's sister schools have decided to start the first ever Quidditch games where two of Hogwarts teams will play against teams all over the world in America. Hermione is sent to join the teams since she is head girl so she can keep them up with their classes and to keep them in line. What happens when she starts to fall for the seeker? And why is Draco so jealous? (secret ships)(rated for language and scenes) **

A/n; this is an idea I have had for almost a year now and I am just now putting it to paper. I will try hard to update regularly since it is summer vacation. So I hope you like and I will not read flames because this is a product of MY imagination not yours so until you turn into me you can't flame me. But respective criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer; "Miss Appola Snipp we call you to the stand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" **

"**Ummm sure."**

"**Do you own Harry potter and all related to Harry potter?"**

"**No but I do own the plot"**

"**Answer the question"**

"**I did"**

"**No more questions. The verdict rests their case"**

**3838383883838383838383 August 3 883838383838383838**

The early morning light streamed through my satin curtains. I woke up but I didn't get out of bed. Instead I listened to the dawn chorus of the birds, but it was off beat with the tapping. Off beat? How could that be? My mind slowly began to work again as I opened my left eye then my right. I sat up scratching my head and getting tangled in my curls. 'Why so much light?' I thought as my eyes slowly adjusted to the morning sun.

**As I searched for the tapping noise my eyes settled on a scruffy looking hawk at my window. I ran to the window and opened it. The hawk flew throw the window as soon as I opened it. She perched on the side of my desk, happy to finally getting rid of her load. **

"**Who's are you?" I asked taking the envelope from its beak. As I flipped over the envelope, I saw the Hogwarts seal on it. "That's strange, it's to earlier for my Hogwarts letter." I mumbled as I stroked the bird on the neck, which it seemed to enjoy. "This can wait, let me go get you some water." I smiled to the bird, which clicked its beak back to me. It only took me a few minutes to find the Crookshanks old water bowl and fill it up with water.**

**I placed it in front of the hawk and it drank happily. I once again picked up the letter and from it came a badge that had an HB on it, my Hogwarts letter, a letter about my head girl position and a letter from Dumbledore himself. I screamed when I saw the badge cause my mum to come running.**

"**Hermione, dear, are you all right?" Her head popped through the door way and a questioning look was plastered on her face.**

"I made head girl, mum!" my mum's arms were around me in seconds.

"**Oh that's great Hermione. I can't wait to tell your father about it. And I tell you what, we can go celebrate tonight with sugar-free ice cream." That's mum for yah, all ways in dentist mode.**

**After mum left I began reading Professor Dumbledore's letter.**

"**Dear Miss. Granger,**

**I'm pleased to inform you that we have chosen you as our new head girl. This is a very happy occasion but that is not the reason for my private letter. **

**Hogwarts and our sister schools have decided to have the first Quidditch games. This will be the first year we have done this so we ask for the help of the head girl, your self, and the head boy, one of your peers. So I must ask that you come earlier then normal to begin the details for the games.**

**You will come a week from today by floo. You will also be accommodated with a room in the castle. Your meals will also be served to you. You will be able to leave the castle as you please, so supply shopping is not needed at this time. More information will be given to you when you arrive. Go first thing to my office when you have arrived safely.**

**Also, you may be wondering about the hawk that delivered your letters. She is a red-tailed hawk and she now belongs to you. She hunts her own food all you must provide is water and a cage. This is a gift from me to you and I feel she will be a great match to your personality. Feel free to name her as you please for she has yet to be given a name. You may also bring her with you.**

**Till again, good-bye Miss. Granger and once more congratulations on your head girl position**

**With all due regards **

**Albus Dumbledore"**

I placed the letter back down on the desk next to the badge and I started to look over the bird. She had stopped drinking along time ago and had begun grooming herself. Now I could see her rust colored tail and her breast was white. She was sleek and her stocky build was now very evident. Her dark brown eyes locked on to mine. She bobbed her head as if approving of my inspection and I could feel her looking me over too. I had read in a book about birds that her wingspan could easily reach 4 ft. and by the looks of it she was fitting all the qualities her species contain. 

"Well, looks like you need a name." I said placing my hand on my chin and once more looking her over, "how about Lilex?"

Her response was clear and it was easy to see she liked it.

"That's great and I like it too." I scratched under her yellow beak again cause her to lift her head closer and emit a low clicking noise, "well it looks like I found the spot? Ok well I need you to take something for me. I know you just got here, but time is running out till I have to go to Hogwarts and I need Harry and Ron to know as soon as possible. So are you up to it?"

She spread her wings to show she was ready for anything. I all ready loved her spirit. It would be nice to have a pet again. Crookshanks had died last summer in my 6th year trying to save me from Voldermort's snake, so a pet wasn't so bad. I quickly scribbled a note to Harry and Ron. I reread it;

"Hey Harry, Ron,

I need to see you guys at Diagon Alley in front of the Quidditch Shop at noon in 2 days. It's really important so please meet me. Send back your reply as soon as possible.

Loves and hugs,

Hermione"

"**That should do. Here you go honey." I said scratching her one last time and handed her the letter. I sighed as I watched her fly out the window in a blur of feathers.**

**Once her form was gone in to the rising sun, I turned for the door. It smelt like mom had made beacon and sausages. I would have to steal a couple of those for Lilex later. With that last thought I headed down the stairs to breakfast and to tell my dad the good news.**

**8383833838383838383end chapter one838383838383833838383**

**A/n; so tell me what you think so far and I have all ready got chapter 2 so I will post that. I will also not be continuing my other fics. So till next time much love**

**Ttfn tata for now**

**-Apple**


End file.
